


DoT: The Resistance

by Raikabunbun



Category: Defender of tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cyberpunk AU, Fluff, I'm trying out some world building for this au, Klance but in canon, Leakira rise, M/M, Voltron Reboot, Voltron au, leakira - Freeform, leakira is my new religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikabunbun/pseuds/Raikabunbun
Summary: The resistance rises as the Hignua are reforming the Earth's cultures by manipulating them into changing laws, taxes and their technology. Soon they will have everything under control, from surveillance of the public to enslaving the whole human race and making earth a part of their twisted empire. But not if the resistance can do something about it.Part of the resistance are the young adults/teens Leandro, Laya (known as Pana in the resistance) and Henare who get into trouble and have to escape through the city. On his attempt of escape Leandro meets another member of the resistance called Akira and their story begins as they all work together trying to bring down the Hignua, free their planet and fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I know I'm not really good at writing yet, but I hope I'll improve over time :) I'm really hyping the whole defenders of tomorrow idea rn and leakira is my new will to live, so enjoy :D 
> 
> I originally planned to make the chapters way longer, but I think it was good to end the first chapter there. I'll try to make the others longer :) 
> 
> If you're still confused about the characters, here are their names (at least the ones I have so far, if you have any other names for characters that don't have one on this list yet, please tell me over twitter or Instagram so that I can add them @raikabunbun) as a reference:  
> Leandro (Lance)  
> Akira (Keith)  
> Tadashi (Shiro)  
> Dante (Adam)  
> Alzina (Allura)  
> Rowan (Romelle)  
> Laya/Pana (Pidge)  
> Henare (Hunk)  
> Chiron (Coran)

21\. August XXXX, 10:35 pm.

The sound of turning screws rang through the warm and stifling air of the room, the smell of oil and gasoline polluting it even more. Someone might even call it the most unpleasant atmosphere in the little house close to the desert. It wasn't a big house, no it really wasn't that much. It was a house meant for around four people to live in, with two bedrooms, one bigger than the other, a kitchen that was connected with the livingroom, making it possible to watch TV while at the same time cooking or enjoying a meal. There was one bathroom right at the end of a short hallway upstairs and an old rusty door that led into a tiny storage room where cans of food and drinks were stored. The technology in this household wasn't the greatest either: The old TV had problems with receiving signals, the kitchen's equipment was old and mostly broken. No holograms, no androids, no advanced cleaning mechanism. There even stood a small radio on the counter, who knew these still existed? They were ancient.   
No, it really wasn't much, but it was enough to survive. It certainly was a complete contrast to the gigantic city a few miles away. From the outside you could see the many neon bright lights, the flying cars racing through the air and hear the sound of advertisements and music. 

The turning of screws stopped and the boy working on his bike stepped away. There it was again, just as new. He sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He smiled softly to himself, something he'd never show to anyone, soft smiling was for the weak they said and he was having none of that. Then he turned to his tool box, sloppily throwing everything that belonged in there inside and put it into a corner. He abandoned his dirty gloves and replaced them with fingerless ones. After that he put on his jacket, climbed onto his bike and played with the gas. Satisfied with the sound it made he opened the garage door and drove out of the small addition to the already small house. Once outside he shut the door and sped off into the night.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Man, I wish I had enough money to buy one of those...”, a young man said while staring into the shop window right in front of him. Behind the massive glass front was a new model of an android, a model laid out for the kitchen. It was advanced from all the other cooking androids that were out there at the time, rated with five stars in every android rating that was out there. 

“Since when are you so obsessed with hignuan technology?”, a voice behind him chuckled, stepping forward to stand next to the other boy and looking at the new model himself.

“No, Leandro, you don't understand. This model would be a great improvement for our bar! Just think about it: the reviews of it say that it can cook a meal in less then five minutes, this would mean we could save a lot of time and serve more customers, which would result in more money and less worries about these stupid new taxes the government adds ever since they signed that contract with the Hignua!”

Another chuckle left the throat of the boy next to him, his voice full of life but something seemed to be off about it, like he was concerned by something at the same time.

“What happened to your 'Let's-stay-to-our-roots' and 'fuck-the-hignua-and-their-new-technology' attitude, Henare?”

Henare glanced over to his best friend and dropped his smile, changing his expression to a soft, but serious one.

“You know how it is...my family can barely pay the bills for the bar and are struggling with the new laws...it's just...the Hignua seem to be doing everything in their power to ruin our culture, forcing their technology onto us and in times like this it's so...s-so damn difficult to keep your business alive when you're not using androids or holograms...”

The other boy's smile dropped a little as well and he placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

“Don't worry...we'll fix it...”

Henare nodded a little, giving Leandro a small, sad smile.

Their little pity party soon got destroyed, by a voice coming from someone standing right behind them.

“Enjoying the sight of the new CA528, I see.”

They turned their heads and recognized the person immediately.

“Hey Laya, took you long enough! Where were you?”, The cuban boy asked with a friendly smirk on his face.

“Well, y'know, checking out the sweet new shop that just opened.”, they smirked with a mischievous, but excited sparkle in their eyes.

The two boys looked to each other and Leandro smirked as well, turning his gaze back to his friend right in front of him.

“What kind of 'new' shop?”

They looked around and motioned them to come closer. The two boys did as they were told and couldn't hide their grin when they heard what their friend told them.

“Chiron started selling intergalactic weaponry to members of the resistance in the old abandoned warehouse behind the main street!”

An excited sparkle could be seen in Leandro's eyes as he whispered back.

“No way! Oh my god guys we've gotta check that out! Maybe he has something that can replace my old rusty pistols!”

“And maybe I'll find a completely knew canon!”, Henare joined.

“Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!” Laya said a little louder this time and started running off, the other two following them as they made their way through the crowds of citizens wandering through the main street.

Suddenly a scream was heard, followed by a loud slap. Leandro turned around immediately, searching for the source of the noise. 

“Leandro? Are you coming?”, Henare asked as he noticed his best friend has come to a stop. 

“Did you hear that?”, The cuban boy asked with a serious tone in his voice, his eyes still wandering over the big crowd of people surrounding them, searching for the source of the concerning noise. 

“Hear what?” His best friend asked irritated by his behavior.

Then Leandro saw a crowd of people standing around something, blocking a part of the street. He immediately made his way over there, squeezing through the people standing there in utter shock. More slaps and insults were being heard, the people standing around the scenery started backing away a little. Finally he was able to see what was going on and the sight in front of him was shocking:

A hignuan citizen held a thin woman by her arm and kicked her in the stomach as well as other body parts, slapped her face multiple times and screamed dirty insults at her.

“HOW DARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME!” Slap.  
“I'M SUPERIOR TO YOU”, kick, “I'LL SHOW YOU RESPECT!” Another two slaps.

“M-MAMA!”, the voice of a little boy, maybe around seven years old, rang through the air. He was sobbing, screaming for the Hignua to leave his mother alone.  
This was it. Leandro couldn't stand by and watch anymore! Blazingly fast he had grabbed the pistols from the pockets around his legs and pointed them directly at the Hignua. The loading sound of them got his attention and he turned to Leandro, his fist still in the air from the punch he just wanted to throw at the poor woman and his other hand still harshly wrapped around her upper arm.  
Other bystanders inhaled sharply, now even more shocked from the weapons involved.

“Leave. The woman. Alone.”, he said, his eyes cold and serious.

The Hignua huffed, staring at the freckled boy with a sinister smile that crept up the corners of his mouth.

“You wouldn't be that stupid. There are people around here. You wouldn't want to risk shooting any of them by accident now, would you?”

No response from Leandro.

A few people ran away in horror. Henare and Laya tried calming some of the citizens down, whispering that they don't have to worry, everything was under control and none of them were going to be hurt. Of course that wasn't enough to calm them completely down, but it hopefully helped to prevent a mass panic.  
Leandro didn't shoot. He didn't make any move of surrender either. He just stood there, his guns pointed at the brutal Hignua, eyes cold and serious.

“Heh, that's what I thought, kid. Move along now, or I'll have to give you the same treatment as this worthless bi–”

Two shots and the man screamed, falling down to his knees, cowering on the ground with blood streaming down his right leg and left arm. The woman was finally free, crying from the horrific event that just happened. Her son fell into her arms, both were sobbing, clinging to each other like their lifes would depend on it. Other people screamed as well, trying to get away as soon as possible. They could hear patrolling drones approaching. Leandro, Laya and Henare exchanged looks and immediately ran off in different directions.   
Leandro escaped into a dark alley, jumping over several trash barrels on his way through the narrow path. He still could hear drones following him, so he had to find a new way to escape them. He had to somehow make it to plaza Altea and he'd be safe. But even though he believed to know almost every corner of the city, he had no clue where he was at right now. He had taken too many inconsiderate turns and lost his sense of orientation at this point.

“Damn it–” he whispered sharply as he quickly hid behind a small wall. “Think Leandro, think...” he looked around, searching for possibilities to escape, when the fire escape of one of the houses in this old rotten alley caught his eye.

“Bingo!” he smirked and hurried over cautiously. Climbing up the stairs he grinned, seeing as the drones were still searching for him a few feet under him. Just as he was about to step onto the rooftop, a brick from the wall he was climbing up loosened and fell down all the way to the ground, where it shattered into many pieces and dust. The drones immediately put one and one together and stopped in their tracks, only to fly up in Leandro's direction.

“Oh no..” He sighed and started running over the rooftop. The drones quickly caught up to him and he saw the end of this building's rooftop. He swallowed, embraced all his courage and when the reached the end he jumped. He managed to roll off and continue running on the next rooftop that he jumped onto. He didn't know how long he'd been running, but once he could see the large bridge ahead of him he knew exactly where he was: On the wrong side of the city. He needed to head into the other direction in order to get to plaza Altea. 'Great', he thought, 'just great.'  
He tried to find a way to turn into the other direction without running right into the drones' arms, but when he started running sideways, another patrol of drones from this area had picked up the signal of the ones chasing him and now were on their way to catch him as well. He sighed in frustration and kept running into the wrong direction, heading torwards the bridge at the end of the city that connected it with the desert, a big river separating them.   
Soon he realized that he had to somehow get off the rooftops, as the row of buildings seemed to end not too far ahead of him. He noticed another fire escape and made his way over there, jumping down on it and skipping several stairs as he made his way down. It didn't matter how tired he started to get, it didn't matter that his lungs burned from the constant running. All that mattered was that he wouldn't get caught. So he kept running and running torwards the bridge. 

At this time not many people were around the area. The old highway was completely empty, there was no need for anyone to go to the desert at this late hour. The drones surely wouldn't chase him all the way there, right?

'Well, it's worth the try', he thought and kept running. There were large rocks at the side of the road, right in front of the big construction. An idea popped up in Leandro's mind and he headed for the rocks, trying to get rid of the drones by hiding there.

He hid behind a big rock, graffiti sprayed at all of them. As soon as the drones seemed to have given up on searching for him around the rocks he sighed. He slid down the one he was leaning against and tried to catch his breath. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the graffiti. It looked weirdly familiar, symbols of some sort of lion were everywhere, all in five different colors. He face palmed himself. Of course they seemed familiar, they were the symbols they sprayed all over the city as a sign of the resistance growing. The resistance. He sighed again. This definitely was enough stress for a day. 

He stood up and looked around the corner if the drones were still there. And they were, just a few meters away, checking the water as well as the area around the bridge.

“Well isn't that just great..”, he mumbled.

Then he heard something that caught his attention. The sound of an engine. Once again he peeked out of his hiding spot and saw a bike approaching the bridge. Maybe this was his chance to get out of this situation! Then again, he didn't want to put any innocent citizen in danger.   
The closer the person got the more he could make out their appearance. It seemed to be a boy dressed in a red cropped jacket, with black hair and goggles that seemed to protect his eyes. He was riding a red/black bike and on the front of it Leandro spotted a lion symbol. Wait, a lion symbol? That guy must be from the resistance! Leandro grinned and cautiously stepped out of his hiding spot. He waved the guy over who noticed and came to a hold once he reached the cuban's location. 

Now that he was closer Leandro had a better view of the boy. He wasn't that tall, but damn he looked fine. His black hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, his skin was pale and his body thin, but you could tell he had some muscles none the less. His appearance just screamed 'don't mess with me or I will take you down', but at the same time he looked kind of trustworthy and honest to the freckled boy. Leandro didn't even know that was possible, but apparently it was, because this boy could totally pull both off.

The mysterious biker took his goggles off, revealing his dark, violet eyes that looked like they held whole galaxies in them.   
At first Leandro thought he'd come over as weird thanks to his staring, but he wasn't the only one.

The other boy sat on his bike, looking at Leandro in pure awe for a moment. After a few awkward seconds of staring he was finally able to break the silence.

“I- uh, can I..help you?”

Leandro was pulled out of his thoughts and put his hands in the pockets of his oversized jacket.

“Actually yeah, you're from Voltron, aren't you?”

The filipino was a little caught off guard from that and became a little cautious and defensive.

“Who wants to know that?”

Leandro grinned. “Don't worry, I'm from the resistance myself, see?”

He held up his arm and a tattoo of a blue lion symbol became visible. That made the other man relax a little and he nodded. He looked around and noticed the drones and their red illuminated light stripes. Then he smirked.

“Running from crime I see?”

Leandro smirked back.

“If you count helping a woman to escape a brutal Hignua that was beating her up on the streets by shooting the guy in his leg and arm as a hideous crime, then yeah, I'm a bloodthirsty criminal.”

“You shot a Hignua?”, the mysterious boy asked in an tone of disbelief.

Leandro just shrugged. “Probably wasn't the wisest decision, but I'd do it again.”

That earned him a little huff. “Well, if you don't want to die from those drones, you should probably get on my bike.”

He didn't have to tell him twice. Leandro grinned again and sat behind the stranger. Said boy put on his goggles again.

“The name's Leandro by the way.”

The black haired biker looked at the boy sitting behind him and gave him another smirk.

“Akira. Pleasure to meet you.”

And with that he started the engine and they drove off into the dark desert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Leandro get to know each other a little better :)

22\. August XXXX, 00:23 a.m.

They drove through the dusty dark landscape for quite a while. Akira suggested driving around the whole city from a few miles away so they wouldn't get caught. The drones had seen Leandro's face when he tried running from them, so this meant they would very likely search for him for at least the next 23 hours. The two boys had to somehow make it to Plaza Altea so they would be able to hide underground and meet up with the others, since the Plaza held the only entrance to the resistance's underground system. The resistance only started to gain more followers and therefore more opportunities a few years prior, so it was still in the process of advancing the system. At the moment the underground had only one entrance but multiple exists, in case the government and with that the Hignua discover any illegal activities they tended to do quite often.  
It was quiet, the only sound surrounding them was the purring of the bike's engine. It grew quieter the longer they drove, Akira made a mental note to work on that so it would be quiet the whole time. After another few minutes Leandro broke the silence.

“So...how come you were on your way out of the city? People normally don't tend to go there at night...”

He looked at the back of the black haired boy's head, his hair was flying a little wild thanks to the wind, even when it was pulled back in a ponytail, but it didn't bother Leandro. He actually thought it looked pretty.

“I was just going for a testing ride with my bike. Worked on repairing it the whole day...”

Leandro hummed in response. He had to admit, the guy was really cool.

“...Also I really wanted to see these...”

That left the Cuban a little confused and he looked around, searching for something that Akira could've meant. But he didn't find anything that stood out, everything surrounding them was just sand and rocks. Nothing that would be worth seeing at night, not to mention drive the whole way from the city to see. With his confusion clearly heard in his voice he asked:

“...What do you mean?”

Akira motioned with his head for Leandro to look up and once he did, his eyes widened in the beauty they saw. Thousands of stars adorned the sky, even with most of them barely visible it was clear that they were there. He never saw the actual stars, only on pictures and paintings, it was overwhelming to finally see the real ones with his own eyes. 

He was so caught up in staring at them that his grip on Akira's waist loosened a little. Unintentionally the filipino drove over an almost unrecognizable pothole, which caused them both to jump a little and Leandro to almost fall off the bike. He quickly tightened his grab around Akira again, making the other boy tense up a bit.  
Relieved from not falling Leandro sighed and whispered to himself: “That was close...”

“Look, I know they're beautiful, but if you want to stargaze, we should probably stop somewhere or otherwise we'll end up with a corpse on the road.”

Leandro chuckled a little embarrassed. 

“I'd love to, if it's fine with you that is. I don't want to waste your time even more.”

“Sure, I came to see them anyway.” Akira answered and with that he drove to the side.

Once they came to a halt, both took off their goggles and got off of the bike. They climbed up a big rock next to them and once they stood on there Leandro couldn't hide his excitement.

“Wow they're beautiful...”, he mumbled in complete awe.

Akira hummed in response, his hands in his pockets, staring up at the night sky. The stars weren't completely visible, you still had to concentrate to see them, but they were still something special. Someone might think that people who live in a bright city wouldn't be very impressed by them, but the stars had something about them that just fascinated the two boys.

“Never thought I'd actually see them...”

Akira turned his gaze to Leandro, a confused and maybe a little shocked expression clearly seen on his face.

“Wait, you mean you've never seen the stars before?”

Leandro shook his head, still staring up.

“I never got out of the city and light pollution kinda makes it hard to see stars at night...I mean, I did see pictures of them, but like...it's not the same, you know?”

Akira was a little taken aback by this. Growing up in the desert, going on little adventures at night with Tadashi and Dante, which always included stargazing, made it hard for him to imagine someone had spent their entire life in the city, not seeing the stars.

“Well I guess I could have seen them before, but if I did I was too small to remember. We moved here when I was still a child.”

“Where did you live before that?”

The freckled boy smiled to himself as blurred memories flashed through his mind.

“Cuba. I don't remember much from there, but that it was beautiful. Also lot's of technology, but it wasn't as extreme as here...did you grow up here?” 

Now he turned to Akira as well, noticing that the boy was looking at him too.

“Yeah...but my family and I always had these trips where we'd go camping in the desert and stargaze for hours. We did that every few months since I was little...”

Leandro smiled, looking up at the sky again.

“Lucky you, huh? Sounds like a great family you have.”

Akira hummed in response and turned his gaze back to the night sky as well.

They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence and great view. Well, it wasn't all that, since the light pollution from the city restricted the sprangled sky's true beauty, but for them it was more beautiful than they could have imagined.

After a while Leandro yawned, way louder than he intended to. The pale boy next to him chuckled at that, looking at the other with amusement.

“What, you're already tired? It's like...”, he thought for a moment, ”1 am.”

Leandro sighed, growing more and more tired by the second.

“Yeah, but parcouring all over the city just to notice you've ran into the wrong direction, since you panicked, plus the adrenaline from literally running from possible death kinda tired me out a little bit..”

Akira chuckled again.

“Let's go then.” 

Leandro grumbled quietly in agreement and followed Akira to his bike, sitting behind him again.

They drove for another hour until they reached the other side of the city. The streets weren't as busy anymore, but there were still a lot of people walking around and with that many drones as well. They got off the bike and hid behind a building's wall in a small and dark alley.

“There are way too many drones, how do we get past them?” The cuban whispered while they inspected the area.

“Didn't you say you shot the hignua before? Why don't you try shooting those down?”

“Because my pistols are old! Their technology isn't as advanced as the drones'. I couldn't even get a scratch on them, they're way too protected, believe me, I tried. Only possibility here would be letting them not see us.”

Akira thought for a moment and looked back at the drones.

“They have your picture, it would be almost impossible to get past them. We need to hide somewhere until they let it go.”

“Hide? And where?”

“At my place.”

Leandro stared at him. Akira looked back, his expression a little worried. Did he say something weird?

“What?”, he asked, his voice sounding worried as well. God, he needed to work on controlling his emotions better.

The tanned boy's lips formed a little smirk and he raised his eyebrows. With that Akira started to understand what he was about to do.

“Oh don't you dare–”

“Gosh we've known each other for a few hours and you're already asking me to go home with you? We're doing this all a little fast don't you think–”

“Shut up!” Akira couldn't suppress a faint giggle to escape his lips as he put his hands over Leandro's mouth to keep him from talking. This guy was a total flirt, wasn't he?

Leandro chuckled quietly and took Akira's hand off of his face. 

“Anyway, thanks for helping me out, I really owe you one.”

“Don't get all sappy on me until we're actually safe. Come on, we should get going.” 

The filipino hurried over to his bike, not able to hide the smile on his face once he turned away from the freckled flirt that was standing behind him. He hadn't had this much fun ever since Tadashi started helping out with the 'resistance's system update' as he liked to call it. Turns out working in an illegal society to overthrow the government resulted in not being able to spend much time with others outside of the trusted circle of leaders. But whatever, it wasn't like he was missing him or anything...

Soon Leandro sat behind him and they drove off once again. It took them about twenty minutes until they reached an old shack in the area between city and desert. Contrary to most of the city's living spaces this one was an actual house for just one family. No neighbors that could hear you through the walls if the insulation started glitching out, no hallway with dozens of room numbers and no loud club right next to the building. For Leandro it was beautiful, no matter how old and broken the place looked from outside. 

Akira parked his bike in the garage. The cuban next to him looked around, noticing the many tools that decorated the floor, walls and shelves. Everything was covered in essentials for bikes, making clear that the owner must be either pretty obsessed with his hobby or just doesn't have anything else aside from that.

“Well, welcome to my home I guess...”

The young host said, closing the door that connected the hallway to the garage after Leandro had stepped in. 

“Wow this...is kinda cool...” he answered, looking around in awe.

“Didn't take you for the retro loving type”, a small smirk crept up his lips.

“Well, it's pretty convenient if you don't want to get spyed on by a manipulative alien race.”

That made Leandro laugh. 

“You have a point, this is actually a pretty smart thing to do.”

Akira hummed in response, making his way over to the kitchen.

“You can sleep on the couch if you're tired. Want anything to eat?”

The tanned boy didn't answer for a moment. He felt guilty for putting Akira in this situation. Of course, they had to swear to help out anyone in danger in order to become a part of the resistance, but still...he felt guilty for their current situation. He couldn't just barge in and expect a meal and sleeping spot, right? 

“No, thanks...”

“You sure? I guess 'parcouring all over the city' makes people pretty hungry.”

He turned to Leandro who was leaning against the door frame and smirked as said boy's stomach growled.

“Oh would you listen to that, I was right~”, he teased.

A small blush of embarrassment became visible on the freckled skin of the young man and he turned his gaze to the floor. 

“I-If it's not too much trouble I'd appreciate it...”

“No worries, dude. You don't have to feel bad about staying here, I offered it after all.”

He nodded slightly and the black haired boy started making sandwiches.

“Thanks again, for saving me from those drones...I guess I could be dead by now if you wouldn't have picked me up back there...”

Akira stopped in his motion for a second, only to pick it up after a moment of hesitation.   
He just saved this boy's life. If he wouldn't have decided to test out his bike today the corpse of this pretty human being would probably be lying there in between the dusty old rocks, only to be dragged away by the police after claiming that 'he was a criminal and a great danger for the public, therefore immediate execution was necessary to prevent further incidents', which, at least from what he had seen from the boy, he certainly didn't seem to be. They had let him join the resistance, he couldn't be that dangerous, right? Well not for the human population that is...no idea how far that stranger would go when it came to the Hignua. He did shoot one, so there's that.  
But even with him not knowing the guy at all, he just saved his life. It was such a warm feeling, Akira felt so proud of himself. He prevented a possible death, he just saved a life from the Hignua. It made him smile subconsciously to himself. When he noticed he slightly shook his head and tried to think clearly again. He had to respond or otherwise it could seem arrogant, as if he was full of himself, right?

“You would've done the same, I'm sure of that...it's not everyday that someone has the guts to shoot a Hignua. Normally everyone tries to help the victims by supporting them once they have to deal with the aftermath of their abuse...”

Silence surrounded them again. It wasn't completely uncomfortable, but it wasn't very enjoyable either.

“...I know it was a dumb thing to do in public, but...we can't just– just...give up and surrender to their racism and violence, not to mention their control over literally the whole planet, we–” he stopped his flow of speech when he noticed that he was venting out his frustration to a stranger that saved his guts.

“S-Sorry for rambling...everything is just so...messed up...” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared into nothing, seriousness present on his facial features.

“Don't worry about it, I get what you mean...it's why we joined the resistance after all, I guess, right?”

Leandro turned his head to the other boy. His serious expression turned into a soft smile.

“I guess you're right...” hesitantly he looked back to the ground and relaxed a little. It was just then when he noticed how tense his body actually was throughout their little conversation. 

Again silence dominated the room. But this time it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was natural and well timed silence.

Akira quietly continued making their sandwiches and when he was finished he put them on two plates, sat at the table and motioned for Leandro to join him. 

Said one did so and soon they both were silently sitting there while eating. 

“Tastes good.” The cuban mumbled in between his bites.

“Thanks...It's kinda all I can do, I'm not much of a cook, sorry...”

“Oh don't worry about it, I like it. Of course it's nothing in comparison to Henare's cooking, but then again what is, am I right?”, he chuckled at that and was met with Akira's confused look.

“Wait...you have tried the food at the yellow lion, right?”

“Yellow...lion?”

Leandro stared at Akira, gasping.

“Oh my god, we've gotta go there! I can't believe you've never eaten at our number one hang out spot!”

“What are you talking about? Who's number one hang out spot..?”

“Uh, the resistance's, duh? Please tell me you've heard of the yellow lion before..”

“Well, I know that there were some essential spots around the city, supposed to connect the underground and that they have names which are related to lions, buuut...”

“Well, you're right with that, they connect the underground's system called 'Voltron'. I heard that they want to give each place their own entrance soon, can't wait for that to be honest, Plaza Altea is way too out in the open if you ask me.”

He took another bite out of the sandwich Akira made.

“That's what makes them less suspicious of the entrance's location. If they do, they'll suspect it in a more hidden spot.”, the black haired boy said.

“True...anyway, the yellow lion is a bar on the east/south side of the city. It's run by my friend Henare and his family. Believe me, their cooking is divine~! That's what makes it our number one hang out spot, plus it's where all the gossip takes place, meaning if you're searching for important information it's the best address to go to.”

Akira hummed in response, impressed by what Leandro just told him.

“So...how long have you been part of the resistance?”, the cuban asked after gulping down his last bite.

“Well, I guess I kinda always was...? I mean, my family's in pretty deep, helping out everywhere they can and all...I don't know, it was always there since I was little that's probably why I'm not too interested in it. I mean, I'm glad we have people standing up for our rights and trying to save our world from the Hignua, I'm also glad that I can be part of it and if there's a chance for me to help out I guess I'll take it, but when you're always in contact with it for 21 years, it just...becomes less interesting, you know?...I didn't really have the greatest experiences with it either, the whole Hignua and resistance matter had a massive impact on my life and that not often in positive ways...but I guess that's how life works and I can't change it.”

Leandro nodded and smirked at the young man next to him.

“What...?”

He grinned even wider and leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms over his chest while doing so.

“So you're 21.”

“Seriously?!” Akira asked a little salty. He just told this guy about his relation to the resistance on a much deeper level than he originally intended to and all he cared about was his age?

The other boy laughed as Akira pouted.

“Sorry, sorry...”

The filipino sighed, leaning against the backrest of his chair as well, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“What about you? How old are you?”

Leandro chuckled.

“Just turned 21 about a month ago.”

Akira nodded, kind of glad that they were the same age. 

“And when did you join the resistance?”

The tanned boy smiled and looked up at the ceiling as he started talking.

“I joined it 10 years ago. My family helps out refugees and people that are wanted by the Hignua, all by taking them in. I kinda grew up with it as well, having strangers sleep at our apartment for weeks until they became close friends, some even family. It was nice having someone to play with 24/7. Of course, it was dangerous, but they were grateful that we helped them out, so nothing happened, luckily. My parents let me join when I was 10, it took a lot of convincing though. But well, here we are now I guess..”

“Sounds...cool...”

Leandro nodded and the silence from before surrounded them once again. It was a little awkward, both didn't really know what to say, until Leandro yawned.

“You look tired, resting would probably be good.”

He nodded slightly in agreement.

“Is it really okay if I spend the night? I don't want to be a bother.”

Akira sighed and shook his head.

“I told you, it's no big deal. You can sleep on the couch if you want. Dante won't be here until tomorrow morning anyway, so don't worry about being a bother...It's actually pretty nice having company...”

He looked on the table's surface, feeling a bit embarrassed by his honesty.

“Alright, thank you...so who's this Dante guy?”

“My brother's husband...or technically my stepdad, it's complicated..”

Leandro nodded, not wanting to make Akira even more uncomfortable by pushing the subject. 

“Well...then I'll go to sleep now if it's fine by you.”

“Sure. Good night...”

Leandro gave him a little smile and walked over to the couch, plopping down in exhaustion.

Akira smiled at the sight of that and stood up, turning off the light as he was about to step out of the room.

“Akira?”

He stopped and looked back into the now dark room.

“Thanks again...for saving me...”

A slight blush covered his cheeks. He wasn't used to be praised by people, especially not strangers. His family wasn't exactly around that much anymore to do so, since he was an adult now and they were busy with their work in the resistance.  
He looked to the side and hesitantly glanced back at boy on the couch, only being able to make out his silhouette in the dark. He smiled slightly and nodded, walking through the hallway, up the stairs and in his room.


End file.
